Field of the Invention
Insect control in marketing has as its major objective the reduction of losses caused by insects to harvested agricultural commodities and their processed or manufactured products throughout the entire marketing channels and until they are utilized by the final consumer. Products intended for human consumption, such as dry milk, flour, nuts, spices, dried fruits, and processed cereals, are commodities that must be entirely free of living or dead insects or evidence of their presence. Loss of food and food products in storage and in transit due to pests is significant. More effective control of storage pests, particularly in large granaries, small farm storages, ships, and warehouses, could mean an immediate increase in the world's edible grain and food without any change in agricultural productivity.
Several new techniques for controlling stored-product insects have been devised in recent years. These new methods include modified atmospheres, radiation, pathogens, growth regulators, and pheromones, all of which can be combined with the older methods of control, such as sanitation, inspection, good packaging, storage facilities, and pesticides, to achieve an integrated approach to the control of stored-product insects.
Pheromones and other attractants are especially promising against low populations of stored-product insects that, nevertheless, exceed the populations tolerated in food products. In such situations, habitats are usually restricted, and the insects typically populate small foci that expand only gradually. Simple, inexpensive traps baited with insect pheromones or attractants would be useful for monitoring such insects in order to estimate population levels, identify problem species, and initiate efficient control measures.
One insect of particular interest to control programs is the khapra beetle, Trogoderma granarium Everts. The khapra beetle is a serious pest of stored grain and grain products in many hot, arid countries including India and countries in the Mideast, Medeterranean, and Northeast Africa regions. This pest may also consume or contaminate spices, gums, seeds, dried fruits, and various dried plant and animal materials, and be present in the packing materials for non-host cargoes.
In the United States the khapra beetle is a quarantine insect, and the U.S. Department of Agriculture (USDA) has in effect regulations governing the importation of certain commodities and items from 25 countries considered infested by khapra beetle. USDA inspectors routinely examine products from these countries for the presence of the khapra beetle. In addition, vessels, warehouses, and other establishments which receive or distribute these products or have had a history of khapra beetle detections are periodically examined for evidence of infestation.
This invention relates to a trap designed for use in insect control programs, especially those designed to monitor and control stored-product pests.